


You're the one that I want

by Kalexou



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Short & Sweet, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalexou/pseuds/Kalexou
Summary: Or the scene that could have taken place after Alex was wounded by a piece of the car at the beach.





	You're the one that I want

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening, everyone!  
> Just a little story that was going through my head.  
> Tell me with a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Thanks to movieaddictdoctor who corrected this text.

 

 

**She's everywhere I go**   
**Cuz I love her**

 

 

 

Kara watched the stitches on Alex's forearm.

 

Despite Eliza's emergency care, the deeply cut skin would retain a visible scar.

 

Kara felt terribly guilty for inflicting medical care on her forever ally.

 

The kryptonian had saved a mother and her child from the explosion of their vehicle, interrupting the flattery of Rick Malverne addressed to Alex.

 

The blonde had not thought for a single second that a piece of bodywork would be projected on the passionate of surf.

 

**"I'm sorry!"** Kara said, who had endured the anger of her only maternal figure and now expected to listen to her sister's reproaches.

 

The kryptonian expected to be blamedfor this thoughtless impulse.

 

**"I'm proud of you."** ****

 

Kara's eyes widened.

 

Alex's tone was incredibly soft.

 

The fingers that caressed her golden locks even sent heat waves into her lower abdomen.

 

In fact, if Kara had helped these civilians in danger, it was primarily because she had imagined that the two silhouettes could have been those of Alex and their...infant.

 

**"Really?"** She asked, astonished not to be reprimanded a little more.

 

Alex didn't raise her voice because she was admiring Kara's chivalrous act.

 

**"You** **were braver than** **I would have been."**

 

Kara couldn't help but blush at such a compliment.

 

She liked everything about Alex, starting with her laughter that titillated her every time she could hear it.

 

Her sister's intelligence amazed Kara, just like this mania that Alex had to hug her every night to show her a new constellation with a cup of coffee in her hand or a mountain of postickers.

 

Alex allowed a lot of tender gestures and never pushed Kara's hands away, even when the strong fingers caressed her thigh.

 

The brunette ensured a place in her bed every evening for Kara, waiting impatiently for the blue eyes to huddle against her chest.

 

**"But I ruined your date with Rick..."**

 

Alex shrugged because she wasn't interested in him.

 

Even when Kara made some mistakes, the kryptonian remained forever her priority.

 

Rick had been a loyal friend until he insulted Kara of being a moron because the blonde struggled to adapt to what planet Earth could bring her.

 

**"He's stupid anyway!"** Alex explained, who hadn't bear the insolence of Rick.

 

He was dumb enough to hope to sleep with the eldest Danvers while making fun of the youngest.

 

**"I thought you loved him!"** Kara exclaimed, while being secretly delighted by such a turnaround.

 

Fate gave her a chance to woo the girl of her dreams.

 

**"He** **told** **nasty things about you!"** Alex declared, who didn't tolerate the disrespect of someone as devoted and tender as Kara.

 

The kryptonian had burst out laughing when Rick had touched Alex's buttocks without obtaining her consent and that the brunette's reaction had been to send her fist on the nose of this guy.

 

Alex deserved so much better than an obsessed one.

 

She had to be treated as a rare treasure, with love and devotion.

 

**"That's why you hit him?"** The blonde questionned, relieved that her rival was no longer one.

 

Alex's knuckles touched her sister's neck insistently, as if to make sure that a pulse beat still strongly near the carotid artery.

 

Kara appreciated the contact, trying not to moan despite the friction that excited her.

 

**"Do you have feelings for... another person?"** Kara solicited, as her bright eyes ventured on Alex's cleavage.

 

The blonde wanted so much to rush on the firm breasts and do thrill with pleasure the brunette under her licks.

 

**"I'm attracted to a heroine..."** Alex whispered, listening to her sister.

 

Alex was under Kara's spell since arriving in Midvale.

 

The brunette had for a long time rejected the sexual thoughts that evoked to her by the perfect body of Kara.

 

Alex had even feigned indignation when Kara had given her a hickey at a picnic on the beach.

 

The thoughs and the judgments of others didn't matter to Alex.

 

What horrified her was the idea that her mother banished Kara from their home as the blonde finally found a balance and a meaning to her life.

 

**"Wonder Woman?"** Kara suggested, not thinking for a single second that she was the solution to this riddle.

 

Alex shook her head to refute this theory.

 

The person with whom Alex envisioned her future was already her side and no replacement or substitute was possible.

 

**"Don't tell me it's** **Catwoman** **!"** Kara cried, who equated the admiration that shone in the brown pupils with Alex's remaining parental figure.

 

**"Fool!"** Alex retorted, who had a strong love only for the blonde whose curls rested on her shoulder.

 

Kara hit slighty her head on Alex's collarbone to protest.

 

**"I'm not a fool!"**

 

The falsely upset look of the kryptonian made Alex smile.

 

She loved so much teasing the one who would become her girlfriend in the minutes that would follow.

 

**"You're my fool..."** The brunette corrected, while the palm of Kara sneaked under her blouse.

 

Alex shivered under the sensual touch.

 

Her sister was good at making her moan.

 

**"Kiss Me."**

 

Kara executed herself passionately, finally letting her tongue rush to Alex's.

 

Her mouth had a whole new taste of freedom.


End file.
